Her My Daughter
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Sakura memang selalu berhasil mencegat Naruto di jalan lalu merebut Hanami ketika pria itu hendak membawa putrinya pergi. Namun sayangnya, tak selamanya keberhasilan itu berpihak pada Sakura. Ia lengah, hingga Naruto berhasil menculik putrinya yang terpaksa harus membuatnya bertindak 'lagi'./"Pulanglah, jika kedatanganmu hanya untuk memisahkan seorang anak dari Ayahnya."/NS.H ever


Seorang lelaki yang mengenakan setelan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan bawahan celana berbahan katun telihat sedang berjalan santai menyusuri sebuah lorong koridor. Sesekali pria bersurai pirang panjang itu melengkungkan bibir merahnya keatas, pada saat ia melihat anak-anak sedang bermain di Taman Kanak.

Cukup lama CEO muda tersebut berjalan melalui deretan kelas, hingga kemudian ia telah tiba disuatu tempat yang luas dan di penuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga. Tersenyum tipis namun hanya sejenak, kemudian tanpa ragu ia turun meniti anak tangga yang hanya terdapat beberapa tingkat.

Lengkungan datar terhadap bibir tipis lelaki tampan itu tak bertahan lama ketika sepasang blue safir tajam miliknya mendapati seorang gadis cilik dengan mahkota merah muda terlihat sedang duduk memunggunginya di bangku sembari bocah disana bersandung kecil serta kaki montoknya berayun-rayun.

Tak ingin lebih banyak lagi memakan waktu, segera putra Namikaze tersebut melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan untuk menghampiri gadis mungil disana. Ia terkekeh geli, sembari dengan jahil berdehem saat sudah berada dekat di belakang sang bocah hingga sukses mengalihkan perhatian anak itu dari mengamati indahnya hamparan bunga Matahari.

Kepala pink bocah itu tertoleh kebelakang, hingga tubuh mungilnya ikut terputar demi melihat orang di belakangnya "Papa Naru !" Ia berseru, ada kegirangan dalam hatinya pada saat ia mengetahui siapakah orang yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Selamat siang, Hanami !" Lelaki yang bernama Naruto itu menyapa terlebih dulu, baru kemudian ia mengelilingi bangku lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Hanami. "Sedang apa disini ?" Ia bertanya, hanya untuk menghalau kesunyian diantara keduanya.

"Menunggu Papa..." Hanami menjawab dengan riang, seraya ia melihat kesamping tempat dimana Naruto duduk. "Aku masih ingat, bahwa semalam Papa bilang akan menjemputku sebelum Paman Sasuke datang duluan." Imbuhnya kemudian, sukses meloloskan kekehan kecil dari bibir merah Naruto.

"Sayang...!" Tangan panjang Naruto terjulur menyentuh puncak kepala merah muda Hanami, lalu mengacaknya pelan. "Kau memang anak pintar, seperti Papa." Pujinya, sukses membuat sang bocah menampilkan seulas senyum lebar.

"Hihihi..." Bocah cikik itu tertawa cekikikan, sambil balas menatap dua pasang iris biru tajam disana dengan miliknya yang juga sama seperti milik Naruto. "Ibu pasti akan marah bila dia sampai tahu Papa datang menjemputku."

Senyum Naruto pudar, dan di gantikan dengan dengusan bosan. "Ibumu pasti tidak akan tahu bila saja Sasuke tak mengadu..." Balasnya datar, merasa kesal mengingat saat kemarin hari ia datang ke Taman Kanak menjemput Hanami untuk membawa anak itu bermain kerumahnya. Dan sialnya pada hari itu Sasuke datang setelah beberapa menit kepergian Naruto membawa Hanami, tanpa babibu lagi saat itu juga Sasuke langsung menelfon Sakura, mengatakan pada Ibu Hanami bahwa putrinya dibawa pergi oleh Ayahnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura murka. Ibu dari satu anak itu meradang, dengan hati dongkol ia mengendarai mobil untuk mencegat Naruto, dan ingin mengambil kembali putri tunggalnya. Itu semua akibat mulut ember Sasuke, berani mengadukan perihal tentang Naruto untuk membawa Hanami jalan-jalan.

"Tapi hari ini aku dan Papa terbebas dari Paman Sasuke dan Ibu, jadi seharian ini kita bisa jalan-jalan bersama..." Ucap bocah itu girang, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh karenanya. "Benar bukan, Papa !?" Menghentikan kekehan gelinya, lantas pria berkehidupan mapan itu bergeming dari duduknya lalu berjongkok di hadapan sang putri.

"Kau benar, putri merah mudaku..." Jawabnya, seraya menangkup sebelah pipi tembem Hanami. "Sayang, apa kau menyayangi Papa !?" Ia bertanya memastikan, tak peduli hampir setiap bertemu pertanyaan yang sama seperti itu terus terlontar pada Hanami. Seolah mengingatkan bahwa selain Sakura, sang putri tercinta juga— harus menyayangi dirinya.

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku bahkan lebih menyayangi Papa dari pada Ibu, karena Ibu selalu melarangku untuk bersama Papa..." Bocah itu meracau panjang lebar, jenuh dengan sang Ibu yang setiap hari menyuruh orang lain untuk menjeputnya pulang. Ia tak begitu menyukai Sasuke, sebab lelaki berdandan emo itu mencintai Ibunya, yang sampai kapanpun hanya milik Naruto, sang Papa tercinta.

Tertawa pelan, lalu Naruto menggendong tubuh kecil Hanami dan membawanya berdiri. "Jadi..." Ia melihat kesamping, menatap wajah bahagia Hanami. "Kita akan pergi kemana ?" Tanyanya kemudian, meminta sebuah usulan dari sang putri.

Hanami berfikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia menampilkan wajah berbinar, menandakan bahwa ia telah menemukan ide. Naruto menyeringit, namun ia memilih untuk menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh Hanami.

"Papa, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, lalu setelah makan bawa aku mengunjungi Kakek dan Nenek. Papa, sudah lama sekali bukan Kakek dan Nenek ingin bertemu denganku, dan akupun juga sama begitu..." Hanami menutur seraya menampilkan wajah memelasnya, yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Naruto.

"Tentu sayang, Kakek dan Nenek selalu menantikan dengan tak sabar hari untuk bisa bertemu denganmu." Tukas lelaki itu, ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sang putri.

"Yeeyyy... Ayo Pa, kita pergi sekarang..." Mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil, lalu Naruto berjalan menapaki rerumputan sembari tak menurunkan Hanami dari gendongannya.

"Hanami mau makan dimana ?" Terdengar suara Naruto yang perlahan mulai mengecil dari bangku taman, dan hanya punggung lebarnya beserta tangan mungil Hanami yang terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Ichiraku..."

"Yosh. Baiklah, tebayo !"

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © MK**

 **Out of character, Many mistakes here, Boring and mainstream, Story from me**

 **Family and romance**

 **NaruSaku, and Hanami**

.

.

 **Her My Daughter**

.

.

"Sakura !" Seorang lelaki dengan model rambut emo menyerukan nama seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda sepinggul yang di ikat rendah, yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah menghadap Sasuke.

"Ya, ada apa, dan dimana Hanami ?" Sakura bertanya sekaligus menuntut saat tak mendapati sosok putri kecilnya bersama Sasuke. "Apa kau belum menjemputnya, kalau begitu cepatlah jemput !" Kembali ia menuding tanpa jeda, membuat lelaki di hadapannya menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia akan menerima dengan lapang dada bila mendapat omelan dari Sakura. Toh, salahnya juga yang dengan lalai menjemput Hanami hingga Naruto datang lebih cepat dan membawa anak jelita itu pergi.

"Maaf..." Sakura mengerutkan dahi lebarnya, seraya menatap penuh pertanyaan wajah lelaki tersebut.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke !?"

"Ya Sakura, Hanami pergi..." Ujarnya, lalu jeda sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia lanjutkan lagi. "Bersama Naruto, Kurenai-san yang bilang padaku. Mereka pergi saat masih jam sembilan pagi, tepat saat jam istirahat berlangsung." Imbuhnya menuntaskan.

"Dia lagi..." Sakura menggeram, tangannya terkepal erat dengan menampilkan raut marah penuh emosi. "Si brengsek itu, lagi-lagi ingin mengambil putriku." Gumamnya, dan masih terus menggeram bak singa betina yang sedang melindungi anaknya dari ancaman marabahaya.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu ke tempat dimana Hanami berada..." Sasuke menawarkan diri, namun tak mendapat respon dari Sakura yang saat ini hanya sedang terliputi oleh amarah. "Itupun jika kau mau." Lanjutnya lagi, merasa tak enak dengan hawa gelap disekitar Sakura.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa pergi sendiri !" Tolak wanita itu, kemudian masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Sasuke yang mendesah di depan pintu. "Dia putriku, jadi jangan libatkan kami dalam kehidupanmu..." Sakura mengoceh dari dalam, berdiri diruang tamu dan tengah sibuk mengenakan mantel bewarna merah hati.

"Aku sudah menganggap Hanami sebagai anakku sendiri, jadi tak ada salahnya aku melibatkan kalian berdua di dalam hidupku" Lelaki raven itu menyahut dari luar tanpa berniat masuk, memilih menunggu Sakura diluar saja hingga selesai.

"Terserah kau, Sasuke..." Sahutan datar dari dalam sana membuat Sasuke mendesah kecewa. Ia benar-benar sangat kecewa, dan putus asa. Karena ia tahu benar seperti apa watak seorang Sakura Haruno.

Wanita keras kepala, dan tsundere. Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Naruto, pasal itulah ia tak pernah mendapat balasan sinyal apapun darinya. Sakura memang membenci Naruto, namun rasa cintanya untuk lelaki pirang itu jauh lebih besar dari rasa bencinya.

Sungguh, Sasuke begitu mengagumi Sakura, salut padanya yang sudah bertahun-tahun di tinggalkan oleh Naruto dan saat kembali ia masih sangat mencintai sosok Ayah dari anak yang ia kandung beberapa tahun lalu.

Sakura hidup dengan perut buncit, dan hanya seorang diri tanpa di temani oleh lelaki yang sudah menghamilinya. Naruto, dulu pria itu pergi tanpa alasan apapun, ia juga bahkan tak memberikan kabar untuk Sakura. Tak tahu apakah lelaki bejat itu sehat, atau tidak sehat. Sasuke juga tahu, seberapa dalam dan kuatnya Sakura merindukan Naruto. Ia bisa tahu kepribadian Sakura, karena hampir setiap malam wanita itu mengigaukan Naruto, memanggil-manggil nama lelaki itu disaat tidur pulas.

Seperti...

 **"Naruto...!"**

Atau...

 **"Datanglah padaku. Aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukan dirimu, Naruto..."**

Saat mendengar kalimat seperti itu dalam tidur Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum getir. Dan setelah itu, ia pasti akan keluar dari kamar Sakura dan lebih memilih pulang karena ia tahu Sakura pasti tak merasa nyaman bila dirinya berlama-lama berada dalam rumah wanita itu, sahabat cantiknya dari saat dulu mereka masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Hubungi aku bila terjadi sesuatu !" Kesibukan Sakura dalam merogoh isi dalam tasnya terhenti. Memejamkan mata untuk sejenak, lantas ia mendongak keatas untuk membalas tatapan dari sepasang bola hitam kelam di hadapannya.

"Baiklah..." Jawabnya singkat, lalu berjalan melalui begitu saja Sasuke.

Beberapa meter setelah Sakura berada jauh dari tempat Sasuke, ia berhenti tanpa menoleh. "Terimakasih untuk semua kebaikanmu, Sasuke, sahabatku..." Ia berucap dari kejauhan, lantas melanjutkan lagi langkahnya dalam menyusuri halaman rumah.

Tersenyum tipis, lalu Sasuke bergumam pelan. "Yah, sama-sama Sakura, sahabat dan cinta pertamaku..." Pria itu menyahut pelan, berupa bisikan. "Dari dulu, hingga kini." Tambahnya lagi, lalu... "Kau akan tetap menjadi pengisi hatiku. Untuk selamanya, tak, 'kan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun selain dirimu seorang, Sakura..."

.

.

.

.

Bunyi klakson mobil dari halaman rumah milik pasangan Suami dan Istri, Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze menggema nyaring hingga kesibukan seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki dua pasang bola mata Violet terhenti. Kepala merah mencolok itu melongok ke bawah dari pagar besi pembatas balkon, tak lama kemudian bibir tipis empunya merekahkan sebuah senyum manis saat ia mendapati mobil sedan bewarna silver yang begitu familiar di matanya.

"Naruto, putraku datang..." Kushina berseru girang. Menaruh ke lantai gembor di tangannya, kemudian ia segera meninggalkan balkon lantai satu dan menghentikan pekerjaannya dalam menyirami bunga demi menyambut putra bungsunya yang datang berkunjung.

Yah, jarang-jarang Naruto datang mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibunya, bahkan juga Kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Yahiko Namikaze bersama Nagato Namikaze.

.

.

"Naruto...!" Kushina berlari manja menghampiri Naruto, serta kedua tangannya terentang untuk langsung membawa putra bungu yang sangat ia rindukan ke dalam dekapannya. "Putraku yang paling tampan, Ibu sangat merindukanmu nak !" Racaunya sembari terus berlari kecil.

"Ibu...!" Naruto menyahut, seraya membalas pelukan rindu dari Ibunya setelah jarak mereka terpaut sangat dekat. "Aku rindu padamu Ibu." Ia menutur, dan sedikit manja hingga membuat Hanami yang masih berada di dalam mobil terkikik geli.

Kushina menautkan kedua alis tipisnya. Ia melepaskan pelukan mereka, lantas melihat ke dalam mobil sedan milik Naruto yang di dalam sana terdapat seorang gadis cilik berparas cantik sedang duduk manis sambil tertawa cekikikan menyaksikan mereka berdua.

"Naruto, siapa anak yang ada di dalam mobilmu itu !?" Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum misterius, membuat Kushina menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. "Apakah dia..." Wanita Namikaze itu menggantung kalimatnya, menunjukan wajah cantiknya yang merekah bahagia.

"Iya Ibu, dia anakku. Putri kecil Namikaze, dan Cucumu yang paling cantik diantara banyaknya Cucu-cucumu yang lain..." Naruto menimpali ucapan jeda Kushina, dan tawa geli lolos dengan manis dari bibir merahnya.

"A–apa !?" Sang Ibu merespon gagap, dengan mata yang membulat lebar. "C–cucuku !?" Kembali ia meracau, dan kali ini menatap wajah polos Hanami yang juga membalas tatapan darinya dengan iris blue safir pucat seperti milik Naruto.

"Putri cantik yang sering aku ceritakan pada Ayah dan Ibu, itulah dia. Hanami Namikaze, darah dagingku yang berada dalam rahim Sakura selama sembilan sepuluh hari." Kushina berjalan pelan mengitari mobil, untuk menghampiri pintu sebelah yang dimana terdapat tempat duduk Hanami.

"Cucu perempuanku, dia begitu cantik..." Terus saja wanita paruh baya itu bergumam, tak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangan dari paras cantik Hanami. Kushina terus menatapnya melalui kaca dari luar mobil, tanpa sekalipun ia berkedip.

"Dia sangat cantik bukan, Ibu !?" Mata Kushina berbinar terang ketika ia telah tiba di pintu dekat Hanami duduk. Ia mengangguk antusias, lalu segera meraih pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Yah, sangat, sangat dan sangat cantik..."

"Sama sepertimu, Ibu."

.

.

.

.

Tawa Kushina terdengar memenuhi ruang tamu. Ia tak henti membuat candaan berasama Hanami, dan sesekali pasangan Cucu dan Nenek tersebut terawa bersama saat mengenai topik lucu. Minato yang duduk disebelah Kushina hanya tersenyum, dan terus menyaksikan keluarganya yang sudah lama tak berkumpul dan sebahagia ini.

"Jadi, apakah Ibumu masih marah kepada Naruto ?" Kushina bertanya setelah bisa menghentikan tawa gelaknya. Ia mengurai senyum manis, menunjukannya di hadapan Hanami yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuannya.

"Kurasa memang begitu, karena Ibu selalu membawaku pulang saat aku mau pergi jalan bersama Papa..." Hamami menjawab pertanyaan dari Kushina dengan suara khas kekanakannya. "Nenek, kenapa Ibu marah pada Papa. Padahal, 'kan aku juga ingin mempunyai kedua orang tua seperti teman-temanku di sekolah." Ia menutur tehadap sang Nenek, membuat Naruto hanya bisa meringis.

"Sayang, ini semua salah Papamu..." Naruto yang duduk di depan Minato dan Kushina mendengus. "Dengan bodohnya Papamu datang ke New York menyusul Nenek untuk merundingkan acara perjodohannya dengan putri sulung Hyuuga tanpa mengatakan lebih dulu bahwa hari itu dia sudah bersama Ibumu, Sakura."

"Ibu, saat itu aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah tanpa terjadi perselisihan diantara keluarga kita dan keluarga Hyuuga." Naruto menjelaskan rincinya, kembali mengingat kejadian enam tahun lalu. Ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha, tempat Sakura di besarkan. Meninggalkan kota dimana tempat dirinya menjalin hubungan bersama Sakura, ia berada di New York selama empat bulan, dan selama itu pula ia tak mengabari Sakura.

"Ya, baiklah, Ibu yang salah atas semua kejadian ini..." Naruto tertawa kecil, melirik Kushina melalui celah poninya yang menutupi alis mata. "Ibu harap Sakura mau memaafkanmu, karena kasihan Hanami bila hubungan kalian masih saja seperti ini." Ucap wanita itu, kemudian mengecup kening Hanami.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Sakura mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku, bukan mencegatku dijalan hanya untuk mengambil Hanami..." Balas pria itu datar, merasa kesal mengingat Sakura yang selalu mencegatnya di jalan untuk mengambil Hanami darinya kemudian setelah itu Sakura akan langsung pergi membawa Hanami tanpa sedikitpun mengubris panggilan dan beribu kata— maaf darinya yang ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi selama enam tahun diantara mereka berdua.

"Ibu, aku titip Hanami disini, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di kantor." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Ia merapikan letak kemejanya, lalu berjalan menghampiri tempat Hanami duduk bersama Minato dan Kushina.

"Tak perlu kau ambilpun hingga besok juga tidak apa-apa..." Kali ini Minato membuka suara, terselip kekehan geli dalam mulutnya ketika mengatakan hal tersebut. "Benar, 'kan, sayang." Lelaki berambut pirang lebat itu melihat ke tempat Kushina, dan mengerling pada sang Istri.

"Ahh! Minato benar, jadi kau boleh langsung pulang ke apartementmu tanpa repot-repot datang lagi hanya untuk menjemput Hanami" Tukas sang Ibu, membuat Naruto mendengus di dekat Hanami duduk berpangku. "Bagaimana, apa kau mau, cucuku !?" Hanami melihat kesamping, menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Tak masalah, jika Papa mengizinkanku menginap di rumah Nenek..." Jawab bocah itu, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu ia meninggalkan kecupan pada puncak kepala sang putri. "Boleh saja, tapi..." Kushina beserta Minato saling mengerutkan dahi, menanti dengan penuh rasa penasaran kalimat selanjutnya yang akan segera keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Itupun kalau Sakura tak mendatangiku." Imbuhnya, lantas tertawa gelak.

"Kau bisa mencegah Sakura, seperti melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya" Minato memberi usulan pada Naruto, dan menampilkan senyum penuh misterius.

"Ayah, tak mudah menjinakan singa betina..." Naruto melirik Kushina yang terlihat sedang bercerita bersama Hanami. "Contohnya saja Ibu." Wanita yang disebut itu melenyapkan senyum manisnya. Ia menoleh pada Minato, lalu memicingkan mata dan langsung sukses membuat sang Suami terasa berat meneguk ludah.

"Baiklah Ayah, Ibu aku pergi dulu ya, tolong jaga baik-baik putri kecilku !" Naruto meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Kembali ia merunduk, dan mengecup lagi puncak kepala merah muda sang putri. "Sayang, jika ingin pulang telfon Papa. Okay !" Suruhnya, dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan semangat dari Hanami.

"Dada sayang..."

"Dada Papa...!"

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut pink yang di gerai sempurna itu meneliti satu persatu jejeran kamar apartement. Ia berdecak bosan, karena tak tahu kamar Naruto letak di nomor berapa. Sudah cukup lama ia menyusuri koridor, namun masih belum mendapati kamar Naruto.

"Permisi !" Sakura mencegat seseorang yang kebetulan sedang berlalu disampingnya. Wanita yang merasa dirinya di panggil itu berhenti berjalan, kemudian menatap seseorang yang ternyata memang sedang memanggil dirinya. "Umm... Maaf, apa Anda tahu dimana letak kamar Naruto Namikaze ?" Tanya sang pemanggil dengan nada sopan.

"Oh, Tuan muda Namikaze !?" Wanita cantik beriris jade terang itu menganggukan kepala, sembari tersenyum. "Kamar Tuan muda ada dilantai atas, terletak di barisan nomor 206."

"Terimakasih banyak, saya permisi..." Dan setelahnya, segera Sakura berjalan menghampiri lift. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa, seakan-akan tak ada kehidupan lagi untuk di hari esok.

Perempuan berpakaian khas pelayan itu masih terus berdiri, sambil mata coklat gelapnya terus mengamati pergerakan Sakura. "Kenapa dengan orang itu ?" Ia bertanya-tanya, dan entah pada siapa. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan urusan orang, ia lebih memilih pergi dan melanjutkan lagi niatnya yang hendak kembali pulang ke rumah setelah selama seharian penuh bekerja dari memberesi seisi apartement, lalu memasakan makan siang dan malam untuk sang Tuan muda.

.

.

.

.

 **Brakk...**

Naruto terlonjak kecil ketika pintu kamarnya di terjang secara kasar oleh orang dari luar. Si pelaku kekerasan masuk begitu saja seperti teroris, kemudian menunjukan wajah marahnya pada si pemilik kamar yang sedang duduk seraya berkutat dengan laptop.

"Dimana putriku !" Wanita itu langsung menuding Naruto dengan suara geramnya, sementara lelaki pirang itu terdiam di duduk tenangnya selama beberapa saat, seraya mata sipitnya mengerjap selama berkali-kali.

Cukup lama Naruto diam, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa gelak di hadapan Sakura. "Hahahaha..." Suara tawanya memenuhi ruang mewah tersebut, membuat sang sumber bahan tawaan mengepalkan tangan dengan seerat mungkin. "Hahaha... Sakura..." Panggilnya disela menghentikan tawa. "Astaga, jauh-jauh kau datang kesini hanya untuk mengambil putriku !?" Ia bertanya— sekaligus mengejek.

"Apa !?" Tawa geli Naruto terhenti seketika, manakala mendapat sahutan garang dari sana. "Kau bilang putrimu !?" Wanita itu mengimbuh lagi kalimatnya, membuat wajah tampan Naruto kembali terpasang tenang setelah tadi tertawa cukup memalukan.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku !?" Tanya pria itu seraya bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan tenang menghampiri Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja ia simpan dalam saku celana. "Memang benar bukan, Hanami putriku, darah dagingku." Lanjutnya lagi, setelah tiba di hadapan Sakura.

"Dia hanya putriku seorang, dan bukan putrimu !" Tegas wanita itu, masih dengan suara geramnya. "Dimana Hanami, aku ingin membawanya pergi jauh darimu, brengsek !" Naruto terpaku saat mendengar ucapan tajam dari Sakura. Biasa tak pernah-pernahnya wanita tsundere itu marah besar seperti sekarang ini pada dirinya hingga berani menghujat.

"Aku tak akan mengembalikan Hanami padamu !" Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah, membuat Sakura dengan penuh rasa geram ingin sekali menjambak surai pirangnya yang layu. "Pulanglah, jika kedatanganmu hanya untuk memisahkan seorang anak dari Ayahnya."

"Kau...!" Sakura mendesis. Tangannya terkepal semakin erat, bersiap-siap untuk menyerang sosok gestur tinggi di hadapannya. "BAJINGAN !" Usai berteriak lantang, Sakura langsung menerjang Naruto hingga terjatuh.

Wanita itu menduduki perut berotot Naruto, menjabaki rambut panjang Ayah dari putrinya dengan geram hingga membuat empunya meringis dalam diam. Naruto hanya pasrah tak melawan, membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya karena selama bertahun-tahun hidup hanya berdua dengan Hanami tanpa ada kehadiran dirinya.

"Brengsek !" Sakura memaki lelaki di bawahnya. Jari-jemari lentiknya menarik-narik rambut pirang Naruto hingga berantakan tak teratur.

Untuk kali ini. Kali ini saja, tolong biarkan dirinya menghabisi Naruto hingga merasa puas. Ia benci bila harus mengakui bahwa ia masih mencintai lelaki menawan itu, sangat mencintai sosok sempurna tersebut.

Rasa cinta yang membuatnya tersiksa dalam menjalani hidup.

"Bagaimana, sudah puas, 'kah !?" Naruto bangun dari rebahnya saat Sakura sudah turun dari atas perutnya. Ia meringis kecil, mengacak surai sutranya yang awut-awutan akibat ulah dari jari-jari nakal Sakura. "Kau tak berubah ya, masih saja ganas seperti dulu..."

"Cepat katakan, dimana putriku !?" Menghiraukan godaan dari sumber kekesalan, Sakura lebih milih berdiri dari duduknya. Ia merapikan letak mantelnya, lantas membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Hanami tidak ada disini" Sakura melihat ke samping, menunjukan mata hijau beningnya yang berkilat tajam pada lelaki di sebelahnya. "Wow !" Naruto bergumam takjub, sedikit meringis pasal mendapat tatapan memangsa dari sana.

"Kau kemanakan anakku, hah !" Wanita itu menghardik Naruto dengan mata memicing, membuat pria itu menjadi terkekeh. "Katakan !"

"Tenanglah dulu, yang jelas untuk saat ini Hanami sedang berada di suatu tempat yang tak bisa kau temui dimana letaknya..." Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeram. Ia merasa bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang di permainkan oleh Naruto, selayaknya tamu yang menghadiri acara lawak.

"Pasti di rumah Ibumu, benar bukan !?" Hanya dengus bosan yang menjadi respon dari prasangka asalan-asalan Sakura. "Aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang juga, mengambil putriku dan membawanya pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu !" Sakura membalik badan, lalu dengan angkuh ia berjalan menghampiri letak pintu.

Tak membiarkan Sakura pergi, segera Naruto menangkap gesit pergelangan tangan wanita itu saat hampir keluar dari apartement. Naruto menyentak Sakura hingga berhasil membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam, kemudian dengan cepat ia membanting pintu hingga tertutup rapat tanpa sedikitpun ada celah.

"Lepaskan aku !" Sakura meronta dalam cekalan Naruto, sembari berusaha mendorong dada bidang sang pria agar melepaskan dirinya dari kungkungan yang membuat tubuhnya terhimpit diantara kokoh dan dinginnya dinding tembok. "Biarkan aku pergi menjemput putriku !"

"Sayangnya tidak akan pernah aku biarkan..." Jawaban ketus yang Naruto lontarkan telah berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Sakura. Wanita itu mendongak tinggi keatas, menatap lelaki pirang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari ukuran badannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku !?" Dampak dari tuntutan Sakura menghasilkan sebuah seringai lebar di wajah tampan Naruto. Lelaki itu meraih kedua tangan Sakura, lalu mengunci tangan wanita itu di belakang tubuh rampingnya.

"Yang aku inginkan adalah..." Sakura menahan nafas ketika Naruto merunduk, mendekati wajahnya dengan seringai lebar. "...Dirimu, Sakura." Ucapnya halus, berupa bisikan menggoda.

"Dasar gila !" Wanita yang memiliki satu anak perempuan itu merutuki lelaki di hadapannya. Kembali ia bergerak meronta, namun sayangnya ia tak mampu melepaskan cekalan erat Naruto. "Bodoh, cepat lepaskan aku !" Lagi-lagi ia berkata tajam, membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

"Sayang, kau galak sekali..." Godanya dengan suara parau. Sakura bergidik merinding saat ia merasakan deru nafas Naruto menerpa ujung hidung lancipnya.

"Kau memang benar-benar sudah gila, Naruto !"

"Yah, kau benar..." Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tegang Sakura, yang perlahan mulai menampilkan garis-garis rona merah samar di kedua pipi mulusnya. "Aku memang sudah gila" Dan kali ini ujung hidung Naruto bersentuhan dengan milik Sakura yang kecil dan mungil. "Gila karena sangat merindukan dirimu."

"M–menjauh dariku, lelaki mesum !" Bukannya menjauh, akan tetapi Naruto malah merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh depan Sakura. Ia mendesak wanita itu hingga benar-benar terdesak pada dinding, tanpa melepaskan pegangan eratnya terhadap kedua pergelangan kecil Ibu dari putrinya tersebut.

"Aku rindu dengan bau wangi parfummu, Sakura..." Kelopak lentik Sakura terkatup rapat saat ia merasakan ujung hidung lancip Naruto menyentuh daun telinganya, menderukan nafas hangatnya disana. "Caramu melumat bibirku, rakus dan brutal. Lalu, tubuh indahmu yang setiap malam bermandikan oleh keringat saat bersentuhan denganku." Lelaki itu tertawa kecil, kemudian menggesak hidungnya pada kulit wajah Sakura.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura, apa kau juga sama sepertiku !?" Wanita itu membuka kembali kedua mata ketika Naruto menatapnya dari jarak wajah mereka yang terpaut sangat dekat.

"Tidak sama sekali !" Jawabnya dingin dan datar. Menghela nafas pendek, lantas satu tangan Naruto melepaskan pergelangan Sakura dan menguncinya hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Toh, tetap saja ia masih jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura. Buktinya saja wanita itu masih tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri darinya, padahal ia sudah berusaha keras, namun hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

"Kau masih tak berubah, sifat tsunderemu itulah yang selalu membatku gemas..." Naruto menurunkan nada suaranya serendah mungkin, hingga terdengar begitu seksi dan menggoda di telinga Sakura. "Untuk itulah aku harus bisa meluluhkan kekerasanmu, walaupun itu harus menggunakan cara paksa."

"A–apa maksudmu !?" Tak menjawab, namun Naruto malah menyeringai mesum, merunduk untuk membalas tatapan dari dua pasang iris jade indah di hadapannya.

"Inilah dia jawaban dari pertanyaanmu tadi !" Belum sempat Sakura membuka suara, dengan tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menyerang bibirnya. Ia bergerak liar dalam kungkungan Naruto, namun pria itu malah semakin memperdalamkan ciuman mereka.

"Lep— hhmhmmph—" Wanita itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan satu tangan kokoh Naruto. Sialnya ia tak berhasil, sekuat dan seberusaha mungkin ia melepaskan diri dari Naruto tetap saja gagal— karena, ia memang tak pernah bisa melakukan itu. Pasalnya, ia sangat menginginkan sosok sempurna yang saat ini sedang menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya.

Damn! Kini Sakura sudah mulai gila, ikut gila bersama Naruto.

Shit! Persetan dengan segala apapun. Sakura tak peduli dengan semuanya, untuk saat ini yang sangat ia inginkan hanyalah sosok Naruto.

Brengsek! Kenapa bisa begini? Ahh! Entahlah, Sakura juga tak tahu. Mungkin saja penyebab karena lamanya ia berpisah dari Naruto, hingga kini membuat dirinya jadi begitu menginginkan Naruto. Biarlah ia di sebut wanita munafik, yang terpenting untuk detik ini juga ia ingin menghabiskan malam indah bersama Naruto. Mereka akan bercinta sepuasnya hingga pagi menjelang, dan melupakan semua masa lalu yang pernah terjadi.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan eratnya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia memberi kebebasan pada wanita itu, dan beruntungnya wanita merah muda itu tak lagi berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Malah melingkari dengan manja leher belakangnya, sembari membalas lumatan basah dan panas yang ia lakukan.

"Aahhmmhmpp~" Wanita itu mendesah panjang di dalam mulut hangat Naruto. Kedua matanya terkatup rapat, ia merasakan betapa manis, kenyal dan nikmatnya bibir eksotis Naruto yang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu lamanya ia merindukan bibir merah tersebut. Selalu menantikan hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana ia kembali melumat bibir tipis Naruto.

Tangan kokoh Naruto menelusuri pinggul montok Sakura, terus naik dan menyusuri tempat berbeda, ialah pada bagian pinggang rampingnya. Lelaki itu menarik bibirnya, membuat Sakura dengan enggan menghentikan kegiatan singkat yang merela lakukan. Ia tersenyum samar, merunduk untuk melihat wajah kesal Sakura yang telah di selimuti penuh oleh semu pekat.

"Sakura...!" Panggil lelaki itu parau, sembari tangannya bergerak nakal menurunkan dengan perlahan resleting mantel merah yang membalut tubuh mungil Sakura, yang pada bagian lehernya terdapat bulu-bulu lembut bewarna putih yang berguna untuk melindungi si pemakai dari dinginnya cuaca malam. "Aku rindu pada dirimu, kekasihku." Ungkapnya, sementara Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepala untuk menyembunyikan wajah terbakarnya.

Naruto menelan ludah, saat mata tajamnya mendapati bra pink brenda di balik mantel yang terbuka setengah akibat ulah dari tangan nakalnya. "Menginaplah disini, bersamaku !" Pintanya memohon, membawa pandangan Sakura mengarah padanya dari sentuhan jari telunjuk terhadap dagu.

"Kumohon, aku ingin menghabiskan malam dingin ini bersama dirimu..." Ia melanjutkan lagi kalimat paraunya, lantas menurunkan resleting mantel Sakura hingga terbuka habis sampai ke bawah dan langsung menampilkan jelas tubuh ramping dengan adanya dua payudara berukuran cukup besar yang masih terbungkus oleh bra.

"Kenapa, Naruto !?" Wajah cantik Sakura terpandang jelas di depan mata Naruto. Rambut merah mudanya yang tumbuh panjang hingga mencapai pinggul, sedang di gerai sempurna. Naruto terus menatap wajah cantik wanita di hadapannya, tanpa sedikitpun ia melepaskan lengkungan tipis di bibir basahnya.

"Kau semakin terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjang seperti itu. Melihat wajah cantikmu jadi mengingatkanku pada Ibu..." Entah harus bagimana Sakura sekarang. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, selain diam dengan kepala mendongak untuk membalas tatapan lembut dari Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu padam.

"Na—" Tak memberikan kesempatan untuk Sakura membuka suara, terbih dahulu Naruto mengentikannya dengan cara merapatkan unjung hidungnya dalam selipan belahan dada Sakura. "Uuhh~" Desahan Sakura lepas, kali ini lancar tanpa ada sumpalan lidah di dalam mulut.

"Sshh— fuck !" Naruto mengumpat kasar disela menggigit pita bra yang terdapat di tengah dada Sakura. Ia menurunkan tangan kekarnya ke bawah pinggang kecil sang wanita, menarik turun celana silver yang melekat pada tubuh bawah Sakura.

"Aah— Narutoh~" Jari lentik Sakura berpindah, meninggalkan kepala pirang Naruto demi membuka kain pelindung di bagian dadanya agar lelaki itu bisa langsung bermain dengan miliknya yang sudah lama tidak di manjakan.

"Sakura, kau benar-benar membuatku gila dalam menginginkan dirimu..." Naruto menutur terhadap sumber candunya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, kemudian segera melahap payudara berukuran cukup besar yang di sajikan secara manis untuk dirinya. Kaki jenjang Sakura bergerak terangkat keatas secara bergantian, menurut pada tuntunan Naruto dalam mengeluarkan celana dari kakinya.

Tak begitu lama Naruto bermain dengan payudara kenyal Sakura, ia berdiri lalu meraub bibir peach sang wanita, sembari menuntunnya berjalan pelan menuju letak sofa ruang tamu.

 **Bukkh...**

Tubuh Sakura terbaring diatas sofa empuk, dengan Naruto yang mengungkungnya dari atas tanpa melepas pagutan panas yang mereka lakukan. Lagi-lagi tangan Naruto merambat turun ke bawah, dengan cekatan ia mengeluskan telapak kasarnya pada permukaan lembut kulit mulus Sakura.

Suara kecapan sesema bibir terdengar menggema memenuhi ruang apartement. Sakuta tak henti-hentinya mendesah nikmat di dalam redaman mulut hangat Naruto, di tambah lagi dengan suatu benda keras di balik celana yang menyentuh selangkangannya membuat ia semakin di mabukan oleh cumbu.

Ciuman Naruto beralih tempat, turun lalu berpindah di lekukan leher jenjang Sakura. Ia bermain disana, sembari jari tengahnya mengorek-ngorek celana dalam Sakura untuk mencari celah agar bisa masuk ke dalam.

Lelaki itu berdesis geram ketika mendengar desahan lembut yang meluncur manis dari bibir mungil Sakura. Ah! Sial! Ia benar-benar sangat merindukan suara desahan itu lagi, dan ia ingin mendengar lagi wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan suara menggoda. Memanggilnya untuk meminta lebih, dan ia juga ingin jari-jemari lentik milik wanita musim semi itu meremas gemas rambut layunya hingga acak-acakan.

"Uhmmhm~" Desahan demi desahan terus di loloskan oleh Sakura. Ia mendongakan kepala, memberi akses nyaman untuk Naruto. "Ahhh!" Pekikan kecil terlepas tanpa sengaja dari bibir mungil Sakura, gara-gara ulah Naruto yang memasukan jari tengahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ahh— shit !" Naruto mengumpat, ketika ia merasakan tubuh dalam Sakura meremas rakus jarinya. "Sempit !" Ia menggerunum jelas, lalu menggigit gemas kulit leher Sakura membuat empunya lagi-lagi memekik.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, Naruto segera meninggalkan leher jenjang Sakura beserta menarik keluar jarinya dari bawah sana. Ia menegakan tubuhnya, lantas membuka baju kaos putih yang melekat di tubuh seksinya melalui leher.

Melihat sesuatu yang sungguh luar biasa hebatnya, membuat Sakura tak bisa untuk tak mengumpat dalam hati. **'Damn! Naruto begitu seksi !'** Inner wanita itu mengumpat, sedang empu di luarnya hanya menatap tubuh seksi di depan matanya sambil sesekali menggigit bibir. Lebih baik ia menggigit bibir bawah dari pada harus menjilat bibir atas.

Sial sekali. Setelah sekian lama waktu terus berputar. Siang berganti menjadi malam, terus seperti itu dan entah kenapa sekarang Naruto jadi terlihat bertambah seksi dan menggiurkan di depan matanya. Beruntung sekali wanita yang bisa bermalam bersama Naruto, termasuk juga dirinya.

Benar-benar sosok lelaki idaman para wanita. Yah, juga termasuk idaman Sakura.

"Ahh! Naruh~ jangan merobeknya !" Gerakan Naruto terhenti, dan dengan berat hati ia mengurungkan niat hendak merobek celana dalam Sakura, lalu ia lebih memilih menurunkannya saja. Ck, ia tak mau malam indah ini hancur berantakan hanya karena keinginan dirinya untuk merobek CD pink berenda yang melindungi area sensitive Sakura tak terpenuhi.

Naruto membuang ke sembarang tempat celana dalam milik Sakura yang telah berhasil ia lorotkan hingga tuntas. Ia menyeringai lebar, menatap keatas untuk melihat Sakura yang sedang menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Hey, itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Naruto, membuat lelaki itu jadi ingin menggelung tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam selimut tebal bersama dirinya.

Tak banyak barbasa-basi, segera Naruto menyerang area selangkangan Sakura. Mengangkat sebelah betis wanita itu, kemudian meletakannya diatas punggung kokohnya. Lagi-lagi Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

"Oouhh~" Wanita itu melenguh, menikmati lidah panas Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan tubuh basahnya. "Ahh ahh !" Kini ia mendesah, dengan dada yang bergerak naik turun, serta merta nafasnya yang menderu tak teratur. Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut kencang, dan wajah merah padamnya terpasang kusut.

Lidah basah Naruto bergerak pelan, sesekali mengecapi bibir kewanitaan Sakura lalu meninggalkannya lagi demi berpindah di tempat lain. Lelaki itu melesakan lidahnya ke dalam sejauh yang bisa ia raih, membuat si empu dengan gemas menjambak surai pirangnya dari atas sana.

"Akhh Naruh~" Sakura terus mendesah, terkadang pula tubuh kecilnya menggeliat seperti seekor ular betina tengah berjalan saat ia merasakan pijatan rakus terhadap bokongnya. Tentu saja Naruto si pelaku remasan tersebut, demi memanjakan dirinya. Naruto tak pernah berubah. Dari dulu hingga kini ia selalu bisa meluluhkan kekerasan hati Sakura, selalu berhasil menjinakan wanita itu. Yah, walaupun butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyukseskan dirinya memenangkan hati Sakura.

Naruto jadi teringat di masa lalu. Dulu, saat ia baru pertama kali mengenal Sakura berusaha untuk mendekatinya lebih dari sekedar berkenalan saja, tak peduli banyak teman lelakinya yang memperingatinya bahwa Sakura adalah gadis galak yang tak akan segan-segan menghajar orang mana saja yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

Terang saja memang begitu, beruntung Naruto bisa mendekati Sakura, meskipun ia mendapat banyak halangan dari sahabat emo gadis bubblegum itu.

Setelah lama saling berkenalan, mereka jadi semakin bertambah akrab, hingga kemudian keduanya menjalin hubungan semasa sedang menuntut ilmu di gedung sekolah Konoha Senior High School sampai mereka bersama-sama menjadi mahasiswa di Konoha University.

Kedua paha dalam Sakura mengepit erat kepala Naruto, menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan segera mencapai puncak. Mengerti akan situasinya, lelaki itu memasukan jari tengahnya, lalu menambahkannya lagi dengan satu jari telunjuk. Ia mengocok tubuh basah nan sempit itu dengan cepat, duduk di depan kewanitaan Sakura sambil sesekali menggeram.

"Uuhh~ ahhh~" Naruto menggigit bibir, merasakan betapa rakusnya tubuh Sakura menjepit kedua jarinya, seolah menganggap jarinya adalah batang penis yang bisa menyemburkan semen putihnya ke dalam sana kapan saja. Kocokan Naruto berlipat-lipat cepatnya, hingga tak lama kemudian Sakura melenguh panjang sambil menyebut namanya.

"Keluarkan lebih banyak lagi dari ini, dear !" Lelaki itu berbisik halus di dekat telinga Sakura, sembari jarinya menusuk-nusuk pelan lubang mungil dibawah sana, menuntun cairan orgasme agar keluar sebanyak yang Sakura bisa.

"Hhmhmh~" Setelah melenguh panjang, kini hanya tersisa desahan pelan dari Sakura. Ia menggigit bibir, lalu meraih leher kokoh Naruto kemudian meraub bibir eksotis disana untuk meredam suara desah nikmatnya. "Hmphh—" Ia mendesah di dalam rongga Naruto, dan sesekali membalas kecapan terhadap permukaan bibirnya yang telah bengkak akibat ulah mulut nakal Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Embun pagi membasahi pepohonan yang tumbuh di pinggir jalan. Angin pagi sepoi-sepoi, menggoyangkan dahan pohon hingga menyebabkan rasa dingin, membuat seseorang yang berada di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa serba putih polos bangun saat merasa kedinginan.

Wanita yang memiliki rambut setara dengan warna bunga musim semi itu duduk diatas ranjang. Matanya masih agak terasa berat untuk terbuka, namum ia tetap memaksanya agar mau terbuka sepenuhnya. "Hhmmm..." Ia bergumam, kemudian terkejut seketika saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam.

 **"Ahh Narutoh~ l** **–lebih cepath akhh !"**

 **"Uuhmhh... Terus s–sperti itu ahh ahh !"**

 **"Uuhh~ m–masukan di dalam !"**

 **"Tambah lagi Naru, aku masih m–mau lagi !"**

Astaga! Itu terdengar sangat memalukan. Bagaimana bisa Sakura seperti itu? Aiishh! Kejadian semalam benar-benar sangat memalukan. Ok. Anggap saja semalam itu ia khilaf, dan tak sadar dalam melakukan apapun, termasuk mengulum rakus barang Naruto— Oops! Ia keceplosan.

Ketika Sakura bergerak hendak turun, tangan kokoh Naruto dengan gesit menangkap pergelangannya, hingga menggagalkan niatnya yang hendak berdiri.

"Jangan pulang dulu !" Pinta lelaki itu, sembari menatap Sakura menggunakan mata sipitnya yang hanya terbuka sebelah, namun kecil. "Disini saja, temani aku !" Imbuhnya lagi, menunjukan senyum samar.

"Tibak bisa, aku harus pergi sekarang untuk menjemput Hanami..." Wanita itu menolak, berbicara dengan nada ketus seraya menampilkan raut datar.

"Tak perlu di jemput, dia pasti akan pulang sendiri bersama Neneknya !"

"Kalau terus menunggu, nanti Hanami bisa terlambat pergi sekolah."

Kini kedua mata sipit Naruto telah terbuka seutuhnya. Ia menautkan alis, menatap wajah datar Sakura dari samping. "Apa, sekolah !?" Wanita itu melihat kearahnya, lantas berdehem malas. "Jangan menggunakan alasan yang tak masuk akal seperti itu bila niatmu hanya untuk menghindariku !"

Sakura tertegun untuk sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia tersadar kembali. "Jangan sok tahu !" Gertaknya sebal, namun tak bisa di sangkal lagi bahwa apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto ada benarnya juga. Ia beralasan hanya untuk menghindari lelaki Namikaze di sebelahnya itu.

Naruto tertawa pelan, kemudian ia bangun lalu memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dari arah belakang. "Bukan sok tahu, tapi aku memang sudah tahu..." Ucapnya disamping wajah mulus Sakura, lalu. "Coba kau fikirkan sendiri. Hanami akan belajar bersama siapa di sekolah, mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari minggu !?" Wanita itu terpaku di tempat duduknya. Ia terdiam, dengan pipi merona samar.

"B–berisik, yang jelas aku mau membawa putriku pulang sekarang juga !" Balasan kata yang kurang tepat, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Sakura! Hanami bukan saja putrimu, tapi dia juga putriku !" Naruto menegaskan. Sakura melihat lelaki itu dari samping, menatap wajah tampan itu dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"Kau salah, Naruto !" Jawabnya kesal. "Dia bukan anakmu, tetapi anakku bersama..." Ia menjeda kalimatnya, dan dengan alis sebelah kiri yang terangkat tinggi, pria di belakangnya menanti dengan sabar kalimat selanjutnya. "Sasuke !" Tuntasnya, membuat dengusan sebal terdengar jelas di dekat telinganya.

"Apa-apaan caramu berbohong itu, pakai acara melibatkan pula si pantat bebek sialan itu !" Pria itu merutuk terhadap Sakura, merasa tak suka mendengar nama musuh bebuyutannya terlontar dari bibir mungil milik wanita tercintanya.

"It—"

"Sshh !" Naruto menahan permukaan bibir peach Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia menahan bibir mungil tersebut agar tak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, kau tak bisa berbohong padaku Sakura..."

"Bukankah itu yang dulu pernah kau katakan kepada Sai. Mengatakan bahwa aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke, lalu aku sedang mengandung anaknya..." Naruto terkesiap, kemudian ia terkekeh kecil.

"Maaf, ternyata dulu aku hanya salah paham. Untunglah ada Sai, pada saat itu dia mengatakan semuanya padaku." Lelaki pirang itu berujar disela mengingat kembali kenangan lamanya bersama Sakura. Ia yang pada hari itu kembali dari New York setelah empat bulan pergi tanpa ada kabar apapun.

Setelah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto langsung pergi untuk menemui Sakura, namun ternyata semua tak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Saat tiba di depan rumah Sakura, ia melihat Sasuke sedang menuntun Sakura berjalan keluar dari rumah. Dan— lagi, perut Sakura terlihat buncit, memandakan bahwa wanita itu tengah hamil— dan mungkin saja baru memasuki tahap lima bulan.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto kecewa. Ia mengira Sakura tak setia padanya, meninggalkan dirinya dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain. Waktu itu ia pergi— lagi dari Konoha, kembali ke New York tanpa ada niat untuk pulang lagi ke kampung halamannya menemukan cinta.

Lima tahun setelah kepergian Naruto ke New York, tak lama itu Sai juga ada di New York. Mereka bertemu di sebuah Cafe, setelah saling mengingat akhirnya keduanya berpelukan selayaknya pria sejati. Menepuk pundak satu sama lain, lalu saling mengajak diri mereka untuk duduk.

Dan disanalah semuanya terungkap, semua tentang kebenaran Sakura. Hamil— anaknya, jauh dari dirinya, dan semua kebenaran tersebut keluar dari mulut ember Sai tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terlewatkan, membuat Naruto menyesal, lantas iapun kembali lagi ke Konoha untuk melihat Sakura beserta— anaknya disana.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Tahu sekali bahwa kau masih sangat mencintaiku, selalu mengharapkan diriku untuk ada bersamamu lagi...!" Sakura membuang muka dari pandangan Naruto. Ia berlagak sok angkuh, namun tetap saja blue safir tajam milik Naruto masih dapat menangkap dengan sangat jelas adanya garis rona merah samar di kedua pipinya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri !"

"Memang benar aku percaya diri, karena memang itulah kenyataan yang di jelaskan oleh Ino padaku..." Ibu jari Naruto meninggalkan bibir Sakura, beralih lantas menangkup pipi mulus sang wanita lalu merapatkannya di sebelah pipi berkumisnya.

"Dan juga sayang, mustahil Hanami bukan anakku. Memang fisik Hanami mirip denganmu, cantik seperti Peri Bunga Sakura." Wajah gadis itu merona— lagi, saat mendengar pujian gombal yang terlontar untuk dirinya. "Tapi kalau soal sifat, dia lebih condong kearahku..."

"Kau baru mengakui Hanami anakmu setelah mengetahui semuanya dari mulut ember mereka semua !" Wanita itu menghardik Naruto, dan masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tentu, itu karena kau tak memberi tahuku. Dan, bagaimana aku bisa tahu bila kau saja tak mau menemuiku untuk menjelaskan masalah beberapa tahun lalu." Sakura merasa saat ini dirinya telah di pojokan oleh ucapan Naruto. Ia memang bersalah, karena tak memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto untuk memperbaiki kerusakan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Dulu aku sempat mengira, kau sudah hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke. Mengandung anak pertama kalian yang ternyata adalah anak kita berdua, anakku yang terlahir dari keturunan Namikaze."

"Sudahlah Naruto! Hanami bukan putrimu, tetapi dia hanya putriku sendiri !" Sakura bangkit, namun sebelum hal itu sampai terjadi, Naruto dengan cepat menarik pinggangnya hingga ia kembali terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Masih sama seperti saat ia baru bangun tidur tadi, tubuh indahnya yang— hanya terlindungi oleh selimut tebal, kain yang di gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Oh ya, lalu siapa Ayahnya !" Sial, Sakura terpojok— lagi. Sulit baginya untuk mencari alasan yang tepat, mengingat anehnya mana mungkin seorang wanita bisa Hamil bila tanpa tidur seranjang bersama laki-laki. "Hm, hm !?" Sebelah alis tipis Naruto bergerak naik turun, seolah tahu bahwa wanita bersifat tsundere dalam dekapan hangatnya itu tak mendapat jawaban.

"Ya, Ada. Dan dia adalah siluman Rubah playboy nomor satu di sekolah. Sok tampan, sok keren, dan sok seksi pula..." Akibat mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Sakura, tawa geli kembali lolos dari bibir merah Naruto. "Hey, itu bukan bualan, tapi kenyataan !" Wanita itu menggerutu sebal, merasa dirinya di anggap bahan lelucon oleh Naruto.

"Iya, iya aku tahu kok. Dan aku juga tahu siapa si luman Rubah yang kau maksud itu..." Tukas lelaki itu, dan lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Kau tahu, Sakura !?" Si empu nama melihat kearahnya, menghilangkan keangkuhan untuk mendengar cerita darinya. "Karena dirimu, aku jadi mengenal segala tentang cinta. Perjuangan, kesetiaan, bahagia, rasa sakit. Semuanya telah aku rasakan, dan itu berkat dirimu, Sakura." Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, berkali-kali terus seperti itu.

"Aku berjuang keras untuk bisa mendapatkan dirimu, dan selama perjuangan aku setia kepadamu tanpa pernah sekalipun melirik wanita lain. Lalu aku merasa hidupku seperti berada di dalam surga, itu aku rasakan saat sedang bersama dirimu, aku sangat bahagia. Dan aku merasa begitu sakit ketika tahu kau sudah bersama orang lain, bukan diriku."

"Baka! Sudah tahu salah paham, lalu kenapa kau masih mengatakan aku milik orang lain !" Sakura menggertak Naruto dengan menunjukan wajah geram, membuat lelaki mesum di belakangnya itu bergidik.

"Jangan marah dulu, itu hanya peribahasa untuk diriku yang sempat pernah kehilangan Peri Bunga Sakura tercintaku, ialah dirimu sayang." Lelaki itu menyangkal, namun siapa sangka ia berhasil membuat wajah cantik Sakura lagi-lagi terbakar.

"Dasar Tuan gombal..." Ejek wanita itu, lantas ia berbalik ke belakang kemudian mendorong dada bidang Naruto hingga empunya kembali terbaring. "Semua salahmu, pergi tanpa pernah sekalipun mengirim surat padaku." Tuturnya sebal, sembari mengelubuni tubuh polos mereka menggunakan selimut.

"Bukan begitu. Aku pergi hanya untuk membatalkan perjodohanku dengan putri bungsu Hyuuga, dan aku sengaja tak memberi tahumu agar kau tak salah paham nantinya..." Suara tenang Naruto teredam di dalam selimut, bersamaan dengan dirinya dan Sakura yang tak terlihat.

"Setidaknya jelaskan dulu segalanya sampai aku percaya, baru setelah itu kau pergi untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Sakura membalas ucapan Naruto dengan nada kesal. Ia yang berada di dalam selimut sedang menyatukan kening lebarnya dengan milik Naruto. "Hidup tanpa dirimu membuatku tersiksa. Kau tahu, selama bertahun-tahun aku memendam rasa rinduku pada dirimu..." Terdengar suara tawa lepas di balik selimut, membuat sang wanita mendengus.

"Semua kesedihan kita sudah berlalu, kini hanya tinggal kebahagiaan kita yang tersisa..." Sakura tertawa cekikikan di dalam sana, lalu ia mengecup sekilas bibir merah Naruto. "Kau dan aku sudah bersatu kembali, dan kita tidak akan pernah terpisahkan lagi untuk selamanya. Kecuali maut yang memisahkan, itupun kita masih di persatukan kembali oleh Tuhan saat di sudah berada di Surga nanti."

"Ya, ya, kau benar. Untuk itu cepat nikahi aku !" Mendengar desakan tersebut membuat Naruto terkekeh, lalu terdengar suara centil Sakura yang juga— ikut tertekeh dengan wajah memanas.

"Baiklah. Jadi kapan, besok, 'kah ?" Tanya lelaki itu, menginginkan sebuah kepastian serius untuk menyelenggarakan acara pernikahan mereka.

"Terlalu lama, aku maunya sekarang..."

"Menikah, 'kah !?"

"Tidak !"

"Lalu ?"

"Aku mau kita berbulan madu sekarang..."

"Ahh! Baiklah sayang."

"Khikhi... Ehh! Kyaa~ hentikan, ini geli Naru~"

 **Tokk tokk...**

"Tuan muda...!" Ayame, pelayan Naruto menyerukan nama sang Tuan muda dengan nada sopannya. Ia berdiri di depan pintu, dan hanya diam untuk menunggu sahutan dari dalam.

Sepertinya wanita itu baru datang untuk bekerja.

"Siapa itu ?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto. Ia masih berada di dalam bungkusan selimut, dengan tubuh atas Naruto menjadi penompang dirinya.

"Itu Ayame, pelayanku disini..." Jawab lelaki itu seadanya. Memang benar, mana mungkin ia bermain dengan wanita lain selain Sakura. Ingatlah! Ia setia pada Sakura.

"Owh !" Wanita itu merespon singkat, kemudian ia menyembulkan kepala merah mudanya keluar— hanya sebatas leher, dan sisanya masih berada di dalam, tengah di belai-belai dengan mesra oleh tangan mesum Naruto. "Kau boleh membuka pintunya !"

 **Clekk...**

Ayame yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar terkejut seketika saat ia mendapati seorang wanita bersurai merah muda yang mencegat dirinya semalam kini tengah berada di dalam kamar sang Tuan muda— eehh! Dimana Naruto, kenapa lelaki itu tak terlihat oleh Ayame?

Oh ya, pastinya lelaki pirang itu berada di dalam selimut bersama tubuh polos Sakura. Naruto tengah menyeringai mesum di dalam sana, lantas dengan lembut tangannya bergerak turun ke bawah mencapai lipatan dibawah bokong Sakura.

"Kyaa— hhmp" Segera Sakura menyembunyikan mulutnya ke dalam selimut saat tanpa sengaja ia memekik kecil. Ck, sialan! Itu karena ulah Naruto, dengan jahil telapak lebar pria itu meremas gemas kedua pantat kenyalnya di dalam sana. "A–ada apa ?" Mengabaikan ulah Naruto, ia lebih memilih mempertanyakan ada perlu apa pelayan tersebut datang hingga berani membangunkan Naruto.

"S–sebelumnya maaf Nyonya. Itu, di ruang tamu ada yang mencari Tuan muda..."

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut, kemudian ia kembali bertanya. "Siapa ?"

"Seorang gadis kecil yang datang bersama Nyonya Kushina." Mendengar sebutan 'gadis kecil' seketika membuat Sakura terlonjak. Siapa lagi gadis kecil itu kalau bukan Hanami, dan anak itu datang bersama Kushina, pastinya hanya untuk mencari Naruto— seorang.

"Baiklah, tolong bawa anak itu ke sini, tapi setelah lima menit berlalu !" Perintahnya, lalu mendapat sahutan sopan dari sana. Setelah memastikan Ayame benar-benar pergi, segera Sakura bergeming. Ia menyingkap selimut dari tubuhnya, hingga jelas memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang tengah di elus secara perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. "Cepatlah bangun, lalu langsung kenakan bajumu !"

"Memangnya ada apa, mengganggu kesenanganku saja..." Pria itu menggerutu sebal, dan dengan malas-malasan ia bangun untuk duduk.

Sakura berjalan menghampiri letak lemari. Ia berhenti melangkah saat sudah berada di depannya, lalu membuka pintu bercat coklat tersebut, mengambilkan baju untuk Naruto. "Hanami datang, dan sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di kamar ini." Wanita itu menyahut disela kesibukannya menarik keluar salah satu baju kaos hitam yang terlipat rapi di susunan rak lemari.

"Sungguh !?"

"Hmm, lekas pakai baju ini !" Masih dengan malasnya, Naruto menerima baju pemberian dari Sakura. Ia membuka lipatannya, baru kemudian ia kenakan melalui kepala. "Sepertinya ini agak kebesaran..." Sakura bergumam, seraya mengamati tubuh kecilnya yang terbungkus oleh baju putih milik Naruto yang berukuran besar hingga terlihat selebor di tubuh mungilnya.

"Sayang, kau lupa sekalian mengambilkan celana untukku !" Naruto tersenyum samar, menatap Sakura dengan wajah sendunya.

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan !"

"Terimakasih sayang..."

.

.

.

.

 **Cklekk...**

"Papaaa...!" Gadis cilik yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Naruto langsung berlari kecil masuk ke dalam. Sakura yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang segera duduk, ikut bersama Naruto menyambut untuk kedatangan putri 'mereka berdua'. "Ehh! Ibu juga ada disini !?" Hanami berhenti berlari saat ia telah berada dekat dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Iya, putriku sayang..." Sahut sang Ibu, lantas kembali berdiri. Ia menarik pelan tangan mungil Hanami, kemudian membawa sang bocah berbaring di sebelah Naruto. "Ini, 'kan yang selalu Hanami inginkan !?" Tanyanya seraya berbaring kesamping, menghadap kearah Hanami dan Naruto.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa...?" Mendengar gumaman tersebut, membuat Naruto tertawa. Pandangan Hanami beralih, lalu menatap sang Ayah dengan wajah polosnya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja keluarga bahagia kita !" Ucap lelaki pirang itu, atau lebih tempatnya menyuruh sang putri agar berhenti bertanya. "Yang terpenting Hanami bahagia bersama kedua orang tua." Imbuhnya kemudian, lantas memeluk kedua pengisi hidupnya secara bersamaan menggunakan satu tangan yang ia bisa.

"Baiklah Papa..." Sakura terkikik, Jujur saja, baru pertama kali ini ia melihat kedekatan Hanami bersama Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebab, biasanya ia akan langsung 'merampas' Hanami saat sedang bersama Naruto, kemudiam sesegera mungkin membawa putrinya pulang ke rumah tanpa ia ketahui seberapa dekat pasangan Ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Naruto, kau apakan putri tercintaku sampai dia menurut seperti itu padamu ?"

"Dan pertanyaan konyol macam apa yang kau ajukan itu !?" Sakura bungkam. Ia memasang wajah cemberut, membuat Hanami dan Naruto tertawa bersama karena dirinya. "Lihatlah sayang, benar bukan dengan apa yang dulu pernah aku katakan padamu. Ibumu wanita perajukan, dia mudah marah, apalagi kalau dia sampai melihat Papamu di gondrongi oleh banyak wanita cantik dan seksi seperti Kerunai-sensei-mu di sekolah."

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, Naruto !" Gadis cilik yang berbaring di tengah keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat kedua orang tuanya. Sang Ayah yang senang menggoda sang Ibu, hingga membuat sang Ibunda memekik dengan nada manja serta wajah merona— samar.

"Papa, Ibu !" Mendengar panggilan Hanami, sukses menghilangkan wajah cemberut Sakura. Kedua orang tua tersebut melihat kearah sang putri secara bersamaan, dan tak lupa sambil menunjukan senyum mereka.

"Ya, ada apa sayang ?" Sakura bertanya, seraya mengelus pipi Hanami yang putih mulus tanpa sedikitpun ada noda yang terlihat di mata siapapun.

"Tolong peluk aku sampai aku tertidur dalam pekulan kalian berdua, Papa dan Ibu." Pinta anak itu, ingin merasakan seperti apa rasanya sentuhan yang di penuh kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah dan Ibu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang ataupun melayangkan protes, Naruto langsung memeluk Hanami, dan begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sang bocah merah muda memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan iris indah miliknya— sekaligus menikmati dekapan hangat dari kedua orang tuanya. "Aku mengantuk, bolehkah aku tidur ?" Tanyanya, seraya tak membuka kedua mata.

"Tidurlah anakku sayang, dan bermimpilah yang indah." Naruto menyahutnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia, dan menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura yang berada diatas perut Hanami. "Putriku yang cantik, seperti wanita merah mudaku yang cerew— oouchh~" Sebelum Naruto benar-benar menuntaskan kalimatnya, tangan Sakura dengan lihai menggagalkan ucapan Naruto dengan cara mencubit gemas pergelangan kokohnya.

"Jangan banyak omong, cepat nanti urus pesta pernikahan kita !" Bentak wanita itu dengan suara pelan, menjaga oktaf agar Hanami tak terganggu dalam tidurnya yang belum lama terlelap.

"Ahh! Baiklah sayangku..." Naruto membalas perintah dari Sakura sambil menunjukan senyum jahilnya. Ia tahu dan merasa sangat bahagia dengan ketidak-sabaran Sakura untuk menikah dengan dirinya. Lihat saja nanti, ia pasti akan membuat pesta pernikan mereka semeriah dan sebesar mungkin agar semua orang tahu bawa dirinya hanya milik Sakura seorang dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Sebelum itu, kau mau berbulan madu dimana ?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sakura, sembari merekahkan senyum mesum di wajah tampannya. Mengacuhkan sang pria, Sakura malah memejamkan mata, dan sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk meninggalkan satu cubitan gemas— lagi pada pergelangan tangan Naruto hingga membuat empunya kembali mengaduh.

"Jangan membahas itu dulu !"

"Hey, memang sudah sewajibnya kita membahas tentang bulan madu ki— !"

"Naruto !"

"Ck! Ya, ya baiklah wanita tercinta dan tersayangku yang kedua dan yang super cerewet..."

"Siapa yang pertama !?" Sakura bertanya. Ia tak bisa terima bila ada orang kedua diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Itu, yang sedang tidur di tengah kita..."

"..."

"..."

"Hahahahahaa..."

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Terimakasih**


End file.
